Best Idea of the Night
One of the ways to gain personal experience points or Hero Points or even possibly a few Sanity Points. This award is given out to the person whose creative on-the-spot thinking, problem solving, or pointing out of the obvious was able to "save yer ass" in a meaningful way without rolling a single die. Compare to Worst Idea of the Night. Best Idea of the Night Season One Episode Eight: "Hey, can I summon zombies into the hole?" -- Ethan, faced with a large hole in the ship. Season Three Episode Three: "Try that number sequence again." Jaxil, decoding "you will find my victory under water" in The Nautilus. Episode Eight: "Oh...that's...that's mine. Here, let me...play you...something..." Shiolay, attempting to play Tobo's banjo to divert attention from Port Brogan's newest rockstar. Also won Worst Idea of the Night. Season Six Episode Five: "Nosrep fle lalah!" -- Gabriel Tanarruk opening the door to hell on a wild guess. Season Seven Episode Three: "Maybe it's chess notation?" -- Ethan, on the organ puzzle. Also won Worst Idea of the Night. Episode Seven: Shared among the party for solving the chess puzzle. All of them. Repeatedly. Individually. Episode Eight: Shared among the party for solving the dream puzzle. Episode Eleven: "How much extra gold would he need to take a detour over the yuan-ti village?" -- Ashra, hiding the theft of the delver from the drow. Season Eight Episode Two: "Don't fucking read the red runes on the side of that crate, I swear to god..." -- Valera Oak III, on those special runes. Episode Three: "I am a sign from the god of Kord! Fear my quack!" -- the duck-omen. Season Nine Season Premiere: "Autofellatio." -- Apple's idea for a Greater Command for Leilah to use on Malicor. Episode Two: Using Speak with Dead to interview Marcus Fairlan's corpse -- Leilah Episode Three: Go to Landinis to blow off some steam, which ended up with accidentally stumbling into the Scarlet Brotherhood's secret hiding place -- Ethan Episode Four: Grab the cannon, spin it around, and use it to blow up the other cannon -- Leilah : (Runner up: Muffling the dwarf's mouth before he could repeat the Power Word Kill or similar spell the party just spent a Hero Point to undo -- Ashra) Episode Five: Figuring out the final piece of the chess notation puzzle -- Ethan Episode Six: "Try 'Nosrep Fle Lalah'!" -- Ethan, on how to open the door out of the fake Wroth's End. Episode Seven: "Try 'E 5 red black silver..." -- Ashra, on Marcus's safe. Episode Nine: "Ask if there are currently any fates under Point North." -- Ashra, suggesting questions for Anahita. Episode Ten: Using Acid-substituted Lightning Bolt and patches of ice on the ground to make nerve gas over most of the battlefield -- Ashra Episode Eleven: Working out through logic that Alphabet had put SR-damaging poison in the tea he sent her -- Ashra Season Finale: Praying to Yarnwell and getting rescued by eagles so he could return refreshed -- Kruglor Season Ten Season Premiere: Immersing the Hand of Vecna in a blood-filled Chalice of St. Cuthbert -- Ashra Episode Two: Discovering the numerical portion of Coriander Highrun's safe puzzle was "406", the total value of all cards in a Double Dragon Ante deck -- Cicero Tiberius Shadolan Episode Three: "The stars are brightest when there is no moon." -- Kruglor. Also won Line of the Night. Episode Four:"Cover the light sources!" -- Ashra Episode Five: Use telepathy to Ecphrasis to communicate with the Mind Blanked Kruglor -- Cicero Episode Six: Push the enemy Warforged off the gears -- Aether Episode Seven: Use an Eversmoking Bottle to put the bees in the bee room to sleep -- Ashra Episode Eight: Using Time Stop and complicated strategies involving FFF powder, force bubbles, and snapping a cure wand to save two party members and set up Xenteroth the bomb -- Ashra Episode Nine: Tapping out "PRIME" from the letters provided by the Hand of Vecna -- Ashra Episode Ten: Bypassing security by buying a scroll of Polymorph and turning herself into a bird, then flying up to the window of a party member's balcony room -- Ashra Season Finale: Approaching Coriander Highrun and talking to him on the casino floor -- Prince Avimeus Season Twelve Season Premiere: Making a dummy corporation in order to give Ashra diplomatic immunity -- Semna Ashtad Episode Two: ' Tying everyone together before jumping into the water so that the party could save each other from drowning and won't get separated -- Cicero 'Episode Three: Taking Vishnu's speakstone -- Ashra Episode Four: Using diplomacy and massive amounts of wine to try to pacify the balor -- Semna Episode Five: Giving the djinni sarasin -- Cicero Episode Six: Staying to wait for the caliph's men to return -- Leilah Episode Seven: Using Dimensional Anchor to reverse the effects of the ghost curse -- Ashra Episode Eight: Tracing the supply of adamantine mining tools required to mine large amounts of Futurium -- Leilah Episode Nine: Purchasing the Swiftest Thought -- the party Season Thirteen Season Premiere: Reinventing hex code -- Helvetica "Scarlett" Hazelwood Episode Two: Not running away from Rystil Macavia -- Lucky. Episode Three: Saving everything forever -- Lucky Episode Four: Solving the puzzle -- Lucky Episode Five: Breaking into Pyotar's room and stealing his puzzle pieces -- Nicolo Episode Six: Solving the Fibonacci room puzzle and the history trivia puzzle -- Grax Episode Seven: Using a cast of Create Water to force Pyotar out into the hallway -- Ollie McOxen the Free Episode Eight: Recognizing that the puzzle was not a cipher but smudged text - Grax : Episode Eight Overtime: Tie between creating iodized colors - Kanye and answering the puzzle with "rainbow/color spray" - Helga Season Fourteen Season Premiere: Ordering three beers, then using them as a party recruitment mechanic -- Cicero Episode Two: Getting the demons to pay him for the privilege of walking into a trap -- Galland the Lucky Episode Three: Talking to Tamosa 9 instead of continuing to try to kill her -- Tamiko Episode Four: Using Leilah's guisarme and passing it around the party -- Icania Vandril Episode Five: "Ethan despises chess." -- Leilah. Also won Nuts of the Night Episode Six: Summoning Tamosa 9 and making an alliance with her -- Tamiko Episode Seven: Turning on the Portable Star in the Dome of the Rock -- Leilah Episode Eight: Using an illusory ship to sink some of the cannon fire from the Illumia -- Ashra Episode Nine: DDooring over to the Illumia, then using Fireball to bury it in an avalanche -- Cicero Episode Ten: Looking under the rug in the main room, where he found the focus for Unhallow -- Felix Fineas Faust Season Finale: Figuring out the location of the true altar -- Galland Season Fifteen Season Premiere: Start talking to The Girl with No Name -- Faust and Icania Episode Two: See if Leilah's ears ring when someone talks about "the prophet of the god I've never seen" -- Icania Episode Three: The compass is the key - Ashra Episode Four: Figuring out that the boats control each other - Ashra Episode Five: ' None given. 'Episode Six: None given. Episode Seven: None given. Episode Eight: None given. Season Finale: "Do any of the illithids know Metaconcert?" -- Ashra Season Sixteen Season Premiere: None given. Episode Two: Deciphering the napkin puzzle -- Faust Episode Three: Teleporting inside the tarrasque to cast prismatic sphere -- Faust Episode Four: TBD Category:Game Mechanics